L'Alphabet de Blaise Zabini
by Nafrayu
Summary: Blaise & Hermione au travers des lettres de l'alphabet, à consommer sans modération! Vous pourrez aussi retrouver Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood et bien d'autres encore!
1. A comme Admiration

**Note:** Coucou cher lecteur! Après que Flora67 m'ait terriblement tenté avec sa très belle histoire Blaise & Hermione (que je vous recommande chaudement), j'ai eu envie de me lancer et j'ai donc eu l'idée d'un alphabet avec une lettre = un OS par semaine!  
Aujourd'hui ce sera donc le A!

Comme personnage il y aura du Blaise & Hermione (of course), du Draco malfoy, du Théodore Nott (il me plait de plus en plus celui là), mais aussi du Luna Lovegood, du Severus Snape et bien d'autre! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :)

* * *

**A comme Admiration**

Blaise parcourait des yeux la Grande Salle qui avait subit d'énorme changement afin d'accueillir le bal du Tournois des Trois Sorcier. On y trouvait pèle-mêle d'immenses statues de glace, des tentures de velours et un orchestre venu spécialement pour l'occasion, le tout donnant une ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et très majestueuse.

Lorsque leur professeur de potion, Severus Snape, était venu leur annoncer - il y a de ça trois semaines - qu'il y aurait un bal, la plupart des garçons avaient grimacé. Ce bal était une tradition du Tournois des Trois Sorcier apparemment et chacun était tenu d'inviter une fille pour danser ce soir-là, Blaise savait danser, sa mère lui avait apprit il y a quelques temps déjà mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire ça en public.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'élèves rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, surtout les filles en fait, Théodore se plaignait régulièrement "qu'il y en avait partout" et qu'il devenait très difficile d'en inviter une au bal. Blaise avait finit par demander à Astoria Greengrass de l'accompagner tandis que Draco avait demandé à Pansy qui avait presque défaillit de plaisir.

Blaise dut reconnaître que mine de rien Astoria était très belle dans sa robe de satin couleur lavande, rayonnante aussi, comme la plupart des filles ce soir là. Mais de toute les filles qui peuplaient Poudlard et qui avaient passé des heures à se faire belle, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à _ça_.

Viktor Krum était apparu au bras d'une très belle fille, elle portait de beaux cheveux bouclés, bruns et brillant, ainsi qu'une robe pervenche qui l'a mettait délicatement en valeur. Il avait passé de longues minutes à l'observer, elle ne semblait pas être de Poudlard - ou du moins il ne l'avait jamais vu - et elle se tenait très droite, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était belle mais pas arrogante, d'une beauté naturelle et presque insouciante comme si ce soir était son soir, son heure de gloire où rien ne pouvait lui arriver, où elle avait le droit d'être la plus belle. Il avait même longuement hésité à l'inviter à danser. Cependant il ne souhaitait pas se mesurer à Viktor Krum et Blaise avait laissé tomber l'idée à contre-coeur.

Puis Draco était venu vers lui - très choqué - pour lui expliquer que cette si belle fille n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger, alias miss-je-sais-tout, la sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor pour beaucoup de Serpentard. Il en était resté bouche bée et même Draco n'avait rien pu trouver contre elle, lui aussi la trouvait très belle, cela n'avait rien arrangé à sa mauvaise humeur et il avait très vite fuit Pansy pour se trouver une autre cavalière.

Blaise avait alors observé du coin de l'œil Hermione pendant toute la soirée, au gré des chansons, ses dents étaient droites et d'une taille normale, elle avait du profiter de son séjour à l'infirmerie pour faire rectifier tout ça. Plus tard il l'avait vu se disputer avec cet imbécile de Weasley et elle était partie pleurer dans un coin.

C'est dommage elle était trop belle et intelligente pour se laisser miner par un crétin pareil, Blaise en était convaincu. Le lendemain il l'avait revu; Cheveux ébouriffés, yeux cernés, penchée sur ses livres à étudier. La magie de la veille avait laissé sa place à la routine.

Pourtant quelque chose en elle gardait un peu du faste et la beauté de la soirée de la veille, elle gardait un peu de son heure de gloire et du bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment là.

Sans nul doute, Blaise verrait désormais Hermione Granger d'un autre œil.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? Le bouton review ne mord pas (trop) (hé hé) alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!_


	2. B comme Bièraubeurre

Merci pour vos reviews, contente de voir que ça plait! ^^

Voilà la suite sans plus attendre.

* * *

**B** comme** Bièraubeurre**

Blaise Zabini adorait Pré-au-Lard, c'était une parenthèse dans sa vie à Poudlard, un week-end où il ne pensait pas aux devoirs, un week-end où il pouvait se vider la tête et voir autre chose que ses compagnons de dortoirs et les murs des salles de cours. Il partait alors avec ses amis, Théodore Nott à chaque fois et parfois Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il n'était pas suivit par Pansy.

Souvent ils passaient par la boutique qui vendait plume et parchemin pour refaire leur stock, la dernière fois Théo et Blaise avait du pratiquement arracher Draco à une superbe plume de paon. Magnifique certes mais peu pratique pour écrire lorsqu'on est un étudiant à Poudlard.

Ensuite ils passaient devant Zonko, la boutique de farce et attrape, généralement ils ne s'y arrêtaient pas, c'était le repaire des Gryffondor et surtout des jumeaux Weasley. Blaise n'avait pas peur d'eux mais leur humour était parfois franchement humiliant surtout qu'ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer aux Serpentards, il préférait donc rester loin d'eux, même Draco ne les provoquait pas.

En général Théodore insistait beaucoup pour aller faire le plein de douceurs chez Honeyducke, Blaise faisait de même et achetait beaucoup de bonbons et de petits gâteaux dont la moitié était destinée à sa mère. Il aimait énormément lui faire plaisir, ils étaient tous les deux très proches, une relation privilégié dans le monde très étriqué de l' que Drago et Théo se disputaient le dernier paquet de Chocogrenouille, Blaise regarda par la fenêtre et l'attendit. Elle passait souvent à cette heure-ci avec ses amis Weasley et Potter, ils allaient en général au Trois Balais pendant une heure et il comptait bien les suivre, chocogrenouille ou pas.

Il coupa court à la dispute en achetant le dernier chocogrenouille et proposa une bièraubeurre pour leur changer les idées, ils acceptèrent et entrèrent dans le bar tenue par la belle Mrs Rosemerta. Théo insista pour se placer près du bar - et par extension de la gérante - et commanda trois délicieuses bièraubeurres.

Hermione se tenait de l'autre côté du bar, près de la fenêtre, elle discutait activement avec ses amis, les sourcils froncés. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par une jolie barrette et elle jouait machinalement avec un bout de laine qui sortait de son écharpe.

L'espace d'un instant elle tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, il soutint son regard plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en rougisse et détourne les yeux. C'était pour ce simple contact visuel qu'il venait à Pré-au-Lard, un contact fragile, doux et ténu mais qui le mettait d'excellente humeur pour la semaine à venir. C'était comme si, le temps d'une seconde, le temps s'arrêtait.

Derrière lui Draco et Théo recommençaient à se disputer.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Théo rend moi mon chocogrenouille!

* * *

_Ça vous a plus? :)_


End file.
